Get off, Naruto
by xfacexthisx
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are training and Naruto gets exhausted...on top of Sasuke. Rated T to be safe, though I'm sure it could be K . SasuNaru. Yaoi. Oneshot, so far.


**A/N:** This is a oneshot. I wrote this within reading the first 40 chapters of the manga. I recommend checking out the Setting notes. This is probably out-of-character on the personalities of the boys. It is definitely OOC on the sexuality of Naruto, at the very least.

**Warning:** Yaoi. Otherwise known as maleXmale. If you don't want to read that, leave.

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do not own Naruto. If I did, I would also own FullMetal Alchemist and you would see a combination of the two in which Sasuke and Edward date...

**Setting:** This is manga verse, within the first 40 chapters. However, I have yet to know how big of a difference there is between the anime and the manga, so it very possibly is anime verse too.

---------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to beat you!"

Naruto stood from his position against the tree, where Sasuke had thrown him seconds before. The two were fighting in order to train their bodies. Naruto, as always, was absolutely determined to beat Sasuke.

"Prove it." Sasuke said. He wasn't sweating a drop. Naruto was easy when fighting with Sasuke—he let his emotions take charge, which threw off his focus, and caused him to lose. His uncontrollable emotions helped him in other battles, yet never with Sasuke. Maybe there was another emotion that Naruto had with Sasuke that he didn't have with enemies.

"I will!" Naruto yelled and charged Sasuke. He drew back his fist, which Sasuke caught easily once Naruto swung. Sasuke did a somersault leap, landed on Naruto's back, and pushed, causing Naruto to fall to the ground. Sasuke landed on his feet.

Naruto growled and stood.

Without yelling audible words, he charged Sasuke once again. Sasuke leapt over Naruto's head, which made Naruto fall all over again.

Naruto panted from his position on the ground.

"I hate you." He said. Sasuke didn't respond. Naruto stood up and faced his comrade. "I hate you!" He repeated, yelling this time.

Sasuke shook his head. "Pfft."

"Stop looking so smug!" Naruto yelled, once again charging Sasuke again. He aimed a flying kick at Sasuke's head. Sasuke leaned back, making a "bridge" with his body, and thus dodging the kick. Naruto crashed on the other side. His lungs were burning from exhaustion.

"Sasuke." He panted. For a minute, Sasuke couldn't help but think, _Wow, my name sounds good when he pants it._

In this moment of distraction, Naruto once again charged Sasuke. This time, Sasuke didn't dodge it, and both boys crashed to the ground, Naruto on top.

"Get off." Sasuke said.

"No." Naruto answered. He pushed Sasuke's wrists to the ground. "I pinned you. I win."

"Moron. That doesn't mean you win." Sasuke answered, glaring.

"Yes." Naruto took a deep breath, trying to get his air back. He was resisting the urge to pant. "It does."

Naruto's body wobbled, and his arms gave way, causing him to fall. He was now lying on top of Sasuke.

"Ugh. Get off, Naruto." Sasuke said. He was being almost crushed by Naruto's weight. Luckily, Naruto was smaller than him, so he wasn't completely squashed.

"I don't know if I can." Naruto answered, his sentence broken by pants. His limbs were exhausted. He literally didn't know if he could push himself back up.

_His face is __**so close**__ to mine_. Sasuke realized. Their cheeks were touching, in fact.

Naruto lifted his head, so his face was over Sasuke's own. He was lifting his chest, not using his arms "There." Naruto said. "This is what I can do."

His chest fell and he barely kept his head from smashing into Sasuke's face. However, his face was now right in Sasuke's face. Sasuke could feel Naruto's warm breath on his lips. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his self-control.

"Naruto, you have to get off right now." He warned.

Naruto could almost feel Sasuke's lips tickling his own. He tilted his head a little bit, so that when he muttered, "Can't", his lips did tickle Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke lost his self-control at that instant. He pressed his lips again Naruto's and kissed him. Naruto found the energy in him to kiss back.

When they separated, Naruto said, "Sakura's going to be disappointed."

"Like I care." Sasuke said, regaining his self-control and apathetic attitude back.


End file.
